Shadowed Evil
by Cold-Creature
Summary: ABANDONED! Discontinued! Nightmares are tearing Draco apart. When Severus can't help him, Harry steps in. Warning! Horror and Slash!
1. Helpless Mind

Shadowed Evil!  
  
When the ultimate evil fills Draco's mind, he runs to the one who can save him... But what happens when Snape can't save his favourite student... Warning!!! Quite Bloody!!! R&R...  
  
Reptilian Goddess- As you might or mightn't know I absolutely love Draco! So if you don't like Draco (god forbid) don't read it... Now since I'm an Aussie I'm terrible at rating but all you need to know is it's bloody but has no swear words...  
  
Warnings- Now! This story is quite bloody and creepy... of coarse you might this weak to your ideas but if you have good imagination like myself you'll see it's quite nasty! If you don't like it... Be off with you!   
  
Chapter 1. Helpless Mind...  
  
Draco struggled weakly against the chains that bound his limbs as the shadow turned on his mother.  
  
Draco watched in horror as the fierce red eyed shadow tore away the flesh of woman frightened features, after the shadow successfully reduced Narcissa into a pile of bone, flesh and blood stained hair he turned on Draco finally taking notice of his existence.  
  
Draco couldn't stop the tears from slipping down his pale face "P-Please..." whispered Draco as the shadow approached him.  
  
Soon the shadow stood over Draco baring its blood stained teeth, its red eyes burning into his.  
  
The white room smelt distinctively of decaying flesh and Draco couldn't remove his eyes from the blood soaked floor that lapped at the shadows cloak like body.  
  
Draco's eyes widened in horror as the shadow reached out a blood splattered scaled hand to Draco's face!   
  
Draco sat up with jolt gasping for breath; a layer of cold sweat covered his shivering body as his eyes darted around the dark Slytherin dorm.  
  
Draco tried to stop himself trembling as the shadow lurked in the back of his mind. He tried not to think about it but for some reason he knew it reminded him of someone... someone he feared.  
  
Draco knew he would have to go back to sleep as he found it was only 1 o'clock in the morning but he decided he would wait a bit he thought still uneasy.  
  
Two hours later Draco slipped into an uneasy sleep to find himself once again in front of the shadow; it had been waiting for him!  
  
Draco's eyes fell in a pool of blood, his mother gone and only her remains littered the nightmare. The shadow spoke, its voice sounded misused and ancient, "This is your first and last warning... Don't fight Destiny!"   
  
Draco sat up in his bed tears sliding down his face uncontrollably, he jumped up and chucked on his satin night gown and sprinting to find someone to help him.  
  
Snape, he would help, he would understand it all...   
  
Draco sprinted down another hall; he knew where Snape would be especially this early in the morning.  
  
Draco made it to the door and gasped a few times to steady his heart rate, before knocking silently. When there was no answer he's stomach lurched in fear and went to try again but before he could the smell of decay and blood filled his nostrils and the deep breathing of the shadow filled his ears.  
  
Draco couldn't wait any longer and reached for the handle but a hand snatched at his wrist with a white-hot burning sensation, Draco went to scream but before he could another hand clasped over his mouth silencing him...  
  
RG- Hi there Readers! What happening? Who's this shadow?! To find out... you guessed it: Review!!! What do you think? Tell me the truth!!! 


	2. Coldness Comes

Shadowed Evil

* * *

Disclaimer: Yikes! I forgot!!! Please don't sue me J.K Rowling!!! (Cough, Cough) err... OK (Shudder) I-I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter... There, I-I said it (sob piteously)!!!  
  
Warnings: None today!!! Enjoy!!!  
  
Reptilian Goddess- Hi Readers! Thanks for all the reviews!!! It really helped me along!!! Anyway here it is!!

* * *

Chapter 2. Coldness Comes...

* * *

Professor Snape was about to finish marking a potions test, when some sort of struggle outside of his office reached his ears.  
  
Cautiously Severus grabbed his wand and made his way to the door, he reached out a steady hand and grabbed the handle before opening it swiftly.  
  
What ever Snape was expecting, wasn't there, instead an ill at ease coldness and a layer of mist was outside his door. Snape's black eyes widened as he saw a crumpled figure that he recognized, at his feet.  
  
Draco's once tame blond hair was now disarray and a small trickle of blood from his lips showed Snape nothing was right. The Professor quickly gathered the boy in his arms and brought him into his office.  
  
Snape laid Draco on the floor and felt for his favorite student's pulse; it was erratic. Snape looked at Draco's wrist someone or something had grabbed it with so much force its claws had pierced the skin and blood seeped onto the marble floor. Quickly the potions master grabbed and bandaged it to slow the flow of the crimson liquid.  
  
Severus peered outside his office for a culprit, "What did this to him?" he murmured shaking his head. Severus Snape turned back to the young Malfoy, who, to his shock was writhing in pain, something was happening. Snape grabbed a potion of a shelf and read the label.  
  
'Tranquille Anima'  
  
"Perfect" Snape murmured as he swept to Draco's side as his cloak billowed behind him. After a few seconds of struggling, Snape finally forced the lip in the vial onto Draco's trembling lips, then after a pause got some of the thick silver liquid down Draco's throat but only just before one of his flailing arms hit the bottle, smashing it a few feet away.  
  
Snape moved back and watched as slowly Draco stopped moving and his breathing slowly returning to a normal pace.  
  
But still Draco didn't wake. This worried Snape.  
  
After Severus also calmed his heart, he whispered an S.O.S

"Ornamentum" a silver snake crept out of his wand and slithered in the direction of Madam Pomfry's dorm.  
  
Snape watched the young blond with his dark eyes. Draco lay ultimately still but the odd twitch told Snape something was still terribly wrong.

* * *

Madam Pomfry heard a hiss and a sharp pain stabbed at her ankle, she sat bolt up and starred in annoyance at the sliver of mist that took a form of a snake.  
  
It belonged to Snape; it meant an emergency so she quickly prepared herself for the worst.

* * *

Dumbledore met Madam Pomfry as she waddled down the hall, "Something's Wrong" she murmured, "He never calls for help".  
  
"I know," answered Dumbledore simply trying to hide his own fears, "let us be prepared for anything".  
  
Dumbledore felt the nurse tense up as they neared the door. "Stay calm," he said, they turned the corner to see Snape leaning against a shelf gazing at something. The two followed his dark stare to Draco. Madam Pomfry sighed with relief and went to Draco who was shaking all over as if in shock.  
  
Dumbledore walked towards Snape, "What happened?"  
  
"I found him outside of my office... it sounded as if something attacked him... something's wrong" murmured Snape looking uneasy.  
  
Dumbledore looked again at the boy.  
  
"I gave him some Tranquille Anima to calm him... but not much" Snape told Madam Pomfry who was worried why Draco was starting to twitch and make small movements "It'll wear off soon so be careful".  
  
Dumbledore looked at the smashed remains of the liquid, "How long would it take to make more?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"About 5 minutes" answered Snape sighing,  
  
"Then lets get started," murmured Dumbledore.

* * *

Soon the two returned with the liquid, it's deep silver color made it look like mercury... just like the blonds eyes. Snape breathed a sigh but it was short lived as a little whimper reached the two's ears.  
  
The two men quickened their pace and both of their eyes widened at what they saw next.  
  
Draco was once again writhing on the ground as Madam Pomfry tried to hold him still. Suddenly a blood-curdling scream escaped the boy and he curled into a compact ball trying to escape a strange presence in his mind.  
  
"Draco!" yelped Snape running to his godson's side...

* * *

RG- Yay! Another one done!!! And another one, coming!! Hope ya guys liked it!!! Please, if ya have any flames I'll accept them!! Sorry for any spelling mistakes! Oh! Please Review!!! Sorry if it was a little dull but don't despair! In the next chapter the evil returns!!! 


	3. Severed Limbs

**Shadowed Evil**

* * *

Reptilian Goddess: Hey there... I stuffed up before... and made some mistakes I won't to fix... this is the same chap... except beda'd by Alix! Thanks Alix for your help! I needed it!

* * *

Chapter 3.

Severed limbs...

* * *

Draco's eyes were wide-open fear clutching him, chocking him.

He had to escape.

Draco tasted a liquid dripping down his throat; he wanted to gag as the stench of blood seeped into him. The shadow glared at Draco with its blood red eyes.

"I've got a present for you" whispered the shadow smiling; it lifted one hand, in it, Draco saw a head, her expression of pure terror still imprinted on her face.

Draco gasped for air as blood dripped from the head making a small puddle of the crimson liquid on the ground, the shadow began to laugh, and its laughter was high pitched and sounded as if it was hysterical.

Slowly the image started to fade and was replaced by three worried adults.

"Draco!?" gasped Snape coming to his side.

"S-Snape" whispered Draco still shivering, "it looked so real" he murmured as sweat trickled down his face.

"What?" asked Dumbledore.

"Th-The Shadow!" gasped Draco "Mother!"

"What did you see?" asked Snape.

"Find out if Narcissa's Ok!" gasped Draco getting the full effects of the potion.

Snape looked confused, "The Shadow?" he asked.

Draco's eyes widened, "Don't let me sleep!" he wailed "He'll be waiting... waiting for me" cried Draco.

Snape didn't move as Draco fainted and watched as the boy's head lolled to the side in weakness, tears still dripping down Draco's pale features.

"What was that about?" asked Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore may I speak to you in private after we get him into the Sick Wing?"

"Of course" nodded Dumbledore as Madam Pomfry levitated the stretcher holding Draco.

* * *

Snape pulled the sheet over Draco as he shivered uncontrollably, either from fear or the cold.

"Could you get him a thicker blanket please?" he asked Madam Pomfry, almost sighing.

"Of course" said Madam Pomfry grabbing one.

Snape put it over Draco hoping it would stop his shivering but it didn't.

"Severus? Let's have that chat," said Dumbledore waiting at the door.

* * *

Dumbledore and Snape found a privet place and Snape started.

"He-who-must-not-be-named used to enter the minds of traitors, in a form of a red eyed shadow. The shadow would sometimes show the future. Like the death of a loved one, or the death of yourself if you didn't make the right decision".

Dumbledore absorbed the information,

"Do you think Draco is supposed to replace his father when he dies?" he asked suddenly clicking to the explanation.

"Maybe? But I'm quite shocked that _he _would enter such a young ones mind, it's almost too stupid for him" said Snape his brow furrowing

"Why?" Dumbledore asked confused.

"Didn't you see Draco's reaction? He wasn't ready for what he saw," growled the potions professor.

"Why did you let him go back to sleep then?" asked Dumbledore.

"The Tranquille Anima should keep him out for now, but without it Draco is helpless"

Dumbledore sighed as he looked through his half-mooned glasses and said

"Then we shall protect him!"

* * *

RG: Hey you guys! Hope ya liked it! Please Review! I need reviews!!!! Oh! Thanks again Alix for your help! And thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chaps!!! They really helped! Sorry this was so short, I'll try to be less lazy! Reviews help...


	4. Black Blood

**Shadowed Evil**

* * *

Reptilian Goddess: Hey!!!! Sorry about the wait! Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters but I wish I did... as does anyone else!

Warnings: Blood...

* * *

Chapter 4. 

Black Blood...

* * *

"Harry! Harry wake up!" yelled Ron struggling to budge the mass of sheets that was 'Harry' 

"_Ron!_" whined Harry "Its Saturday go wake someone who wants to get up!"

"Harry! Something happened last night," announced Ron still shaking Harry, his expression growing more excited by the second.

"So what?" groaned Harry burrowing his head deeper into his thick comforter.

"Draco's in the hospital wing..." said Ron annoyed at his friends tone.

Harry sat bolt up.

"What?" he asked simply.

"The teachers are really worried and the rumor is it has to do with..." Ron trailed off looking a bit unsure for a second.

"Who?" asked Harry

"You know who..." said Ron quietly

"Voldemort..." Finished Harry.

Ron flinched but was still smiling.

"Let's go see," said Ron smirking.

"Why?" asked Harry

"Don't you want see the Ferret in pain?" asked Ron smiling.

Harry remembered Draco turning the class against him in potions when Harry's potion had turned acidic and burnt through the cauldron and the desk.

Harry had wanted to chuck the contents of the cauldron onto Draco for that but he decided against it as Snape had given him yet another F for his potion not to mention a detention of sorting out dragon scales and Veela blood.

"Fine" said Harry giving a small smirk in reply

* * *

Ron and Harry snuck the invisibility cloak down stairs where they put it on and crept together into the Hospital Wing. 

A large white curtain hung around one of the beds. Harry was having second thoughts and was starting to slow down, but he didn't stop his steady pace not wanting to disappoint Ron (but if Harry had stopped Ron would have happily turned back with him).

Harry and Ron slipped through the curtains and Ron stopped and gaped, Harry looked at the frail boy that looked remarkably like Draco, but something was wrong.

Draco's breath was very slow and ragged; he was shivering even though several blankets covered his frail form.

Suddenly Draco flinched and he opened his eyes. His quicksilver eyes seemed glazed and they shimmered with confusion. Then without warning Draco began to weep and quiver under the sheets.

Footsteps came near the curtain; Harry and Ron quickly escaped from Madam Pomfry as she (almost) ran in holding a bottle of silver potion.

"Draco you must drink this" ordered Madam Pomfry, but Draco refused.

"No it makes me sleep! He's waiting for me! NO!" wailed Draco shaking all over now (he was in shock)!

"Please Draco it protects you I swear" she whispered as she forced the lip of the bottle onto Draco's quivering lips.

Draco shook his head refusing to drink as more tears dripped down his pale cheeks.

"Please Draco... Snape said that it would protect you" Draco stopped shaking his head and after a pause he gave in and drank a little then refused any more.

Madam Pomfry angrily stamped her high heal shoe on the marble floor before walking away, mumbling "I'll get someone to help me make you have some more"

Ron nudged Harry as Draco lent over the side of the bed and spat out the liquid, then with his remaining strength tried to sit up.

Finally, after several exhausting attempts, he sat up, he breathed heavily as it must have been a struggle for him. Then Draco slipped his feet over the edge of the bed and tried to stand, only collapse in exhaustion.

Shakily Draco pulled himself onto the bed, he let his head fall against the pillow only to find it was harder to stay awake then he thought.

After a pause Draco fell asleep but this time something else was happening, Harry could feel it...

* * *

Draco found himself in a white room; across from him was a hall that branched off into hundreds of corridors. 

Splatters of blood trailed along them. Using them as a path Draco stood and followed forgetting the Shadow and the dangers of his dreams.

Draco tried to turn and run as he followed the blood. But his legs seemed to move at their own accord.

The white walls seemed too bright and clean, where someone had left the trail of blood behind. It was so confusing to Draco yet it seemed too hard to bother thinking about it.

Draco began to worry about the person who was bleeding, there was so much blood for one person, and it seemed impossible for them to still be alive.

Draco began to run after the trail, after a few corners he saw a boy his age leaning against a white wall, the blood lead to him.

The blonds eyes widened in horror as he recognized the same raven black hair and thick round-rimmed glasses.

"P-Potter?" asked Draco recognizing the limp body, suddenly Harry opened his eyes. They no longer were forest green but they burned flames of crimson.

"Back for more" whispered the Shadow's voice from Harry's mouth.

"P... Potter isn't the Shadow," whispered Draco, trying desperately to run but his legs refused to budge.

"No..." laughed the creature shedding the skin like a snake, except for blood that erupted as he did this.

Draco stared at the remains of 'The boy who lived and so on and so forth' in utter terror

"P-Potter c-can't die..." He stuttered, thinking he had gone crazy.

"Oh... yes he can." Hissed the Shadow, smiling cruelly

"Catch!" yelled the Shadow.

Draco's head automatically shot up and he raised his hands. Suddenly he felt something warm and wet, land in his hands. Draco wanted to drop whatever it was and run but was too scared to move. After a while Draco looked down slowly and found himself holding the head of his father, blood gushed from the new wound that was made by the Shadow.

The Shadow started to cackle sending shocks of confusion and agonizing grief through Draco.

"All you see is what is going to happen!" Were the last words from the Shadow before Draco lost his remaining control and he screamed!

* * *

Harry watched in horror as Draco let out a gut-wrenching scream. Draco sat bolt up in his bed and clutched his head and screamed louder this time. 

Draco shook himself violently as to rid himself of the expression his father who had looked horrified.

Harry watched as Draco lost his balance and fell onto the ground where he writhed in pain and agony.

Snape ran through the curtain followed by McGonagall and Dumbledore all looking horrified at the boy's state.

Snape held the silver potion, as McGonagall helped Dumbledore hold Draco still.

Another scream escaped Draco's throat but it was cut short as the Shadow killed Ron and Hermione with his bare hands, claws scrapping away their flesh.

Snape got a grip on Draco's neck and poured the liquid down his throat.

Draco almost choked but somehow got the odd gurgled gasp for air. Finally Draco stopped struggling and moaned sickly as the Tranquille Anima took its toll.

Draco tried to stay awake and tell Snape what happened.

"H-h... he said... t-that... I-it would all come t-true," whispered Draco shaking terribly now.

He was in total shock and then without warning he fainted.

Snape knew what that meant and glanced at Dumbledore and he nodded, Snape grabbed a small bottle and poured the aqua liquid down the child's throat.

Soon Draco awoke and saw Snape.

"Who dies?" Severus asked Draco sternly who only shuddered before trying to explain the vital happenings in his head.

"Mum and Dad... then H-Harry, Ron and Hermione" Draco began to cough loudly.

"What!?" gasped McGonagall, not knowing what was happening.

Draco answered with a plea.

"They were killed by the shadow... Snape, stop it from happening please save them" Harry saw the tears in Draco's eyes "...p-please?"

"I'll try," whispered the potion's master, which seemed to calm the boy and he fell into an unconscious state and slept.

The teachers pulled Draco onto the bed and covered him.

"He's getting sick..." mumbled Snape.

"What does that mean?" asked McGonagall still quite shocked.

"The things he's seeing are terrible. When it happened to me I only saw the death of my sister but Draco... he has lots more friends and relatives who can die... I wouldn't be surprised if he loses his mind soon"...

Dumbledore and McGonagall both stared at Draco's limp body in shock.

"His dreams seem to becoming worse... how can we stop him from entering Draco's mind without effecting Draco himself?" asked Dumbledore trying to change the subject even if it was a dark one

"Truthfully... I have no idea... but this will have to do for now" Severus paused to place 'Tranquille Anima' on the bedside before continuing "I must go study this further," said Snape, turning heal and walking out of Hospital Wing.

Dumbledore and McGonagall looked at each other and nodded then took Snape's lead and went to study.

Harry and Ron stood absolutely still; Malfoy couldn't go insane... who would make fun of them constantly?

* * *

Finally Harry and Ron escaped the Sick Wing and made it to their Dorm where they just sat there too deep in thought to talk. 

Harry was the first to shatter the silence.

"Who's stupid idea was that!?"

Ron gave an unenthusiastic grin and said  
"I didn't think he was that sick..."

"I wouldn't wish that on anyone" Harry whispered shaking his head.

"Wish what on anyone?" asked a feminine voice.

Harry and Ron turned to see Hermione with a grin she stepped into the boy's dorm and locked the door.

"Give in, tell me now." she said sitting on Harry's bed, the two explained what had happened in the sick wing and Hermonie was gob struck.

"We die?" she said.

"That's what he saw," said Ron shrugging his shoulders.

"Hey I'm used to death threats but it hasn't happened yet" said Harry frowning "But that was Trelawney..."

"Did he look ill?" asked Hermione quietly he brown eyes wide in sorrow

"Yes... I was shocked he could even move!" said Ron seriously.

"No wonder." Mused Hermione aloud.

"No wonder what?" Asked Harry, getting confused quite fast.

"You say it was a silver liquid?" she asked.

Ron and Harry nodded.

"That Potion was probably Tranquille Anima!" Eclaimed Hermione before frowning.

"Tranquille what?" Asked Ron.

"Tranquille Anima, it's said to calm the mind and protect it from intruders" said Hermonie suddenly looking a bit sad.

"But that's a good thing... right?" asked Harry.

"Well it is... In small amounts... but it sounds like they have to give it to the victim in small amounts...because it can..." Hermonie let her sentence trail into a silence.

"Because it can?" urged Harry.

"Because it can... kill the person because the liquid makes the person very weak all the time... without the strength to eat and move..." Hermione words spilled out quickly.

Ron went white.

"That's not good," said the red head shaking.

The three friends lapsed into a silence as they thought about this.

"Keep out intruders?" questioned Harry suddenly.

"In ancient times wizards were able to enter their enemy's minds and cast terrible images through nightmares and dreams... and no-one can't not sleep for a long period of time..." said Hermonie still thinking.

"The teachers were talking about a Shadow... as if it was someone," said Ron thoughtfully.

"Voldemort..." Whispered Harry.

Ron flinched but Hermione's eyes widened.

"Voldemort was said to be able to scare his slaves to do his biding even if they were being protected by the Ministry," said Hermione, suddenly understanding.

"But why Draco... his fathers a Death Eater but that's it... he's not that powerful and he has nothing anybody else doesn't" said Harry.

The image of Draco in his state of sickness flashed through Harry's eyes and he shuddered and shook it away and sighed.

The three friends stopped talking after that and Hermione left. The two boys stayed silent before deciding to finish some homework, which proved they were worried...

* * *

RG- Yeah!!!! How's that??? What do you think!! Any ideas?? Let me know! It took me forever to write this as I had tones of stuff to get done!!! Big thanks to my Beda Alix!! Thanks so much!!! Hope you liked! Please review!! 


	5. Tortured Mind

_**Shadowed Evil**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own J.K Rowling's Harry Potter!!!!!! 

Note: Hi!! Sorry I took so long… Its holiday's for me and we've been driving all over Australia… And as you can probably tell I haven't had much time to work on this! So… Enjoy!!!

* * *

Chapter 5. 

Tortured Mind…

* * *

Severus pushed past the white curtain and hissed in shock; Draco condition was worsening. Draco's breathing was ragged and quite shallow, his face was relaxed and very pale but his eyes darted around under his eyelids in fear. Not to mention the child was losing weight at an extremely fast rate, each rib was seen through Draco's almost transparent skin. 

Draco had been out of school for four weeks now and the teachers were unable to feed him anything in his small moments of consciousness.

Madam Pomfry was becoming so jittery it was affecting her work and all of Draco's friends were worried sick about him. And even some of the other houses were becoming concerned about the blonde's disappearance.

Severus advanced on Draco's sleeping form.

"Draco? Draco can you hear me?" asked the professor. A small moan and quicksilver eyes fluttering open answered Severus call.

"S-Sev" stuttered Draco weakly trying not to give into the unwelcoming sleep. Severus held up a bottle of Tranquille Anima and Draco flinched and made a face.

"Draco it's time… open up" commanded Severus unhappily, normally Draco would put up a fight but this time he couldn't care less and let Severus pour and liquid down his slightly parched throat. Draco smiled weakly at Severus and closed his eyes, asleep once again in seconds.

Severus growled angrily,

"This isn't helping!" he roared throwing the bottle at a near by wall, the bits of shattered glass fell to the floor. Severus felt somewhat better,

"Repero" he murmured causing the bottle remake itself.

"What happened?" asked Madam Pomfry, who's head peeped through the white curtain.

"I-I just lost my cool," hissed Severus menacingly. Madam Pomfry fled away from Severus in fear as he was in one of his moods. Severus walked to a near by chair outside the curtain and slumped into it.

"Professor Snape?" asked a soft voice, Severus looked up to see Hermonie.

"What is it?" he spat, Hermonie didn't answer but only looked around him and at the curtain.

"Well?" he asked feeling his mood going into a tailspin.

"I-Is he going to be O-OK?" she stuttered.

"No" said Severus bluntly.

Hermonie gasped,

"B-But?" she asked confused.

"If he survives this ordeal _Granger_… who knows what it's done to him," said Severus in sorrowful tone.

Hermonie grabbed a chair and pulled it next to Severus'.

"You've been giving him Tranquille Anima… haven't you?" she asked.

"Yes… and yes I know what it can do… or really what it's doing," said Severus sighing feeling utterly defeated.

"Is there any other way?" she asked.

"Do you think I would be doing this to him Granger?!" roared Severus losing his cool.

"I-I j-just thought I could help," whimpered Hermonie preparing to leave.

"I-I'm sorry… It's just… actually I'll show you what's wrong" said Severus standing.

Hermonie hesitated before following the potions master behind the curtain, when she did she gasped loudly.

"Oh! My God!" she yelped seeing Draco and his condition.

"I know" sighed Severus, "We've called for some specialists from St Mungo's… but an epidemic has swept over some wizards… none could leave for one boy especially one who's the son of a Death Eater"

"T-That's terrible" whispered Hermonie horrified. She reached out a trembling hand and touched one of Draco's cold hands.

Suddenly her body went rigid.

"Granger? Granger!" gasped Severus pulling her away. When her eyes seem unclouded she burst into tears and slumped to the floor.

"What is it?" said Severus shaking the hysterical girl.

"I-I saw… I-I s-saw" wailed Hermonie shaking all over, Severus' eyes widened and went to Draco and touched his arm.

All of a sudden Severus felt everything grow cold, the pale man then looked up and gasped. In front of him hovering just over Draco was _the_ shadow, which looked a lot like a Lethifold. Draco eyes were wide open in fear and he was trembling like a leaf caught in a wind.

"The Tranquille Anima doesn't protect you Draco," hissed the creature reaching for Draco's throat,

"No…" whimpered Draco tears were now streaming down the boy's cheeks. But then the shadow glanced at Severus and raised a bony hand clicking its charred black fingers. Severus could almost see the thing smirk and then without warning everything went black…

* * *

Severus felt his mark on his arm start to burn and then he found himself in a white circular room with a terribly bright light that seemed to come from everywhere. 

The Slytherin teacher peered around until he caught site of a small thin figure,

"Draco?" he asked running to the boy.

Draco didn't answer. Only stood rigid, tears flowing down his face from his now pure white eyes as if blind.

Severus went to grab Draco's shoulder and when he touched it he gasped; the room was no longer white but red. Deep blood crimson, pieces of flesh and bone lay in the puddles of blood.

Severus clasped a hand over his mouth to stop any of his up-coming lunch. The smell of rotting flesh and the sounds of screams and the tearing of tissue filled the room.

"Ah… Severus Snape" hissed a voice that Severus recognized; Severus whirled around to stare at the dark creature behind him.

"Nice day?" it asked waving its hand around. Severus went deathly pale, Draco started to shake now and more tears started to dribble down his face.

"Actually it was going quite well" said Severus bravely "But then you reared your head," he said smiling weakly.

"Ah yes and I'm glad to see you too old pal" said Voldemort lowering his hood before tossing something to Severus, who caught it without thought.

"Want a bite?" Voldemort smirked; Severus looked down at the object and yelped finding a severed hand.

"I-I'm not hungry," spluttered Severus chucking the hand away and turning back to Draco who was whispering ancient prays.

"_Please oh Merlin hear my plea… help guide my soul to find its rightful place… among the wizards and witches of time_," whispered the trembling boy.

"Draco? Snap out of it" Severus whispered shaking Draco gently, Draco closed his eyes and reopened them they were once again the swirling orbs of blue and mercury.

He looked at Severus and yelled in fear,

"Get out before he-" but it was too late and a horrible sound filled Severus' ears, a dreadful pain forced him to his knees and then he saw the dagger in Voldemort's hand and the evil smirk on his reptilian like features.

Draco yelled and kneeled in the blood clutching Severus close but Voldemort grabbed Draco and pulled him away before returning Draco's eyes to the white color once again. Draco then once began to whisper again.

"He's mine Severus… don't make me fight for him" whispered Voldemort.

"No!" yelled Severus wincing from the wound "Give him back!"

Then without warning Severus fell backwards and found himself in the curtained off area, Hermonie was at his side looking at the wound that had appeared out of no-where.

"Oh No! I'll get Madam Pomfry!" she said sprinting through the curtains to find the nurse.

Severus lay there dazed,

"He's gone," he whispered before giving into the darkness.

* * *

Severus sat next to Draco's bed worriedly, Madam Pomfry had healed him but he didn't say a word as to why he had the wound. Draco's eyes no longer moved nor did he wake. 

The child still breathed but just barely. Severus wasn't aware of the two boys who had come for a visit, Harry and Ron looked through Harry's invisibility cloak silently.

"Severus?" asked a voice from behind the curtain quietly.

"I wouldn't come in if I was you Pansy," said Severus sighing not even looking away from Draco.

"Well your not me" said Pansy sulkily walking in, she gasped loudly when she caught sight of Draco deathly like features.

"Told you," said Severus softly holding Draco's hand fondly.

"I-Is he dead?" she asked stepping forward.

"No… not yet" said Severus "But he's close"

Pansy's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Draco!" she wailed running forward and hugging Draco limp body. After a few minutes Severus had slowly prized Pansy away from Draco and laid him back onto the white material.

"He's… barely alive Pansy," said Severus holding back his tears.

Pansy looked up into the professor's sad expression and burst into tears and hugged Severus for comfort.

Severus patted her back awkwardly,

"Shhh Calm down" he whispered getting onto one knee so he could see her eye to eye.

"W-We were supposed t-to be m-married" wept Pansy.

Harry and Ron looked at each other in shock.

"We're doing everything we can to save him," said Severus trying to sound reassuring (lets just say he was a bad liar).

Pansy lent against Severus' shoulder weeping.

"W-We always hated the idea of having an arranged marriage… b-but he always tried to behave the way I wanted him to be," she whispered.

"Don't get down… just pray that he makes a recovery" said Severus lifting her chin up with a finger.

Pansy made a face trying to stop her tears but soon she was crying again.

"Listen I'll give you the rest of the day off and you can spend it with Draco… OK?" said Severus understanding her troubles.

She nodded unhappily and pulled another chair next to Severus'.

The two sat and stared at Draco wishing, hoping he'd open his eyes and say; 'It was a joke' and they'd go on as if nothing happened but they knew it wasn't to be…

* * *

Surprise! Voldemort's the shadow! What do you think of it so far?! This was a lot of fun to write!!!! Have you got any ideas as to what should happen next?!! If you do I'd love to hear them!

SO Review!!!!


	6. Eep!

**Shadowed Evil**

* * *

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling so I do not own Harry Potter and co. etc, etc… You know the drill!

Rating: Still PG-13!

* * *

Zupalupa: Hi! (Waves frantically)! Thanks so much! You've reviewed every chapter I have written! Thank youso much! You've helped me allotforthis story! Thanks again!

Myidea: Thanks so much for the review! I was thinking about making it a slash (and it has been done allot!)! But yeah it's going to be slash! … Please keep R&R!

Seeker: Hey! Yes theirs is a particular reason why the potion didn't work…I hope this is a good enough reason for you! Thanks for you review!

Shayne: (Shakes head) I should've never shown you my work Shayne… Anyway! Thanks for your review all the same!

* * *

Note from ME: Sorry this took so long! I'm contemplating re-writing the first chap again because after reading over it I feel ashamed at most of my spelling mistakes (and the fact it's soooo SHORT)!

This chapter is supposed to represent how Harry and co. relies on Draco's presence.

Anyway, I'm reading 'A Muggle's Guide to the Wizarding World' cover to cover so hopefully I can finish this quickly! Please ENJOY! And tell me what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 6.**

_Eep!

* * *

_

Hermione let her mouth fall open, her eyes wide in shock. Harry and Ron had told her what had happened in the Infirmary. "He was supposed to marry Pansy?" was all she could out before slumping back in the overly plush seat.

The Golden Trio was resting in the Gryffindor Common room, it was late and everyone else had retired to bed. But the three Gryffindor's where still feeling they had to do something about Draco's situation, not go on as nothing was happening.

"Yes, their marriage was arranged when they were little" said Ron grimacing, "I'd hate that… having no choice who you married…"

"I thought arranged marriages were non-existent these days," asked Harry, agreeing with Ron. Harry closed his green eyes and leaned back into his seat letting his glasses slip further down his nose.

"They are… but almost all purebloods are forced to marry, if they like it or not… even if they're related," said Hermione, shuddering at the thought.

The three fell silent for a minute all two, the only sound was of the fire crackling calmly in front of them, releasing warmth like a blanket.

"How? I thought that was impossible," asked Harry suddenly "You know them being related and all" his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Veela blood" announced the redhead unexpectedly.

Harry and Hermione eyed their friend curiously.

"How did you know that?" asked Hermione, letting a small smile grace her features. She knew if she had pushed over the years Ron would've learnt at least something.

"I _do_ study you know," said Ron pouting at his friends' expressions of disbelief.

"Err… Yeah, sure… But you're right…" said Hermione smirking slightly, slumping back onto her chair, letting her smile slip. "Veela blood is injected into the toddler to make them compatible with anyone. It's quite ironic isn't it…? Purebloods' are so proud of their _clean_ blood but in the long run they have a good amount of Veela genes coercing through their veins…"

Ron smiled calmly,

"Lucky mum doesn't believe in that crap," he said smiling before letting himself get lost in the flames that were leaping in the hearth.

Harry nodded his head silently, "But… are there any side-effects you know… Surely injecting Veela blood isn't good for you?" asked Harry letting his brow furrow.

"You're right… No one's truly sure… Wizards have recently found out that almost all purebloods die younger… The oldest known pureblood that's still alive today is Brutus Blackwood and he's only 52 and he's in St Mungo's dieing from an unknown disease…" said Hermione.

Ron and Harry grimaced at this

"People are saying it's the blood that's killing Brutus… but that hasn't stopped Lucius from giving it to Draco… I wonder why? Doesn't he care that Draco could die from it?" asked Hermione, looking over at Ron and Harry who were also looking quite grim at the thought.

"So what do we do?" asked Harry sitting up straight. "We can't just do nothing," Harry pushed some of his raven-black hair out of his face so he could look at his friends in their eyes.

"I could do some research in the Library?" the brunette suggested, her eyes brightening at the idea.

"I could talk to Bill! He's got that desk job in the Ministry!" said Ron smiling "He could try and squeeze some info out of Percy and he's beloved paperwork," said Ron, smiling at his idea.

"And I can write to Snuffles and Tonks, they should know something…" said Harry, smiling at his friend's eagerness (A/N: Due to popular belief Sirius is still with us in this story! And will never leave it).

* * *

Potions. Harry had thought he couldn't hate the class anymore than when Draco was around, but now he had been proven wrong. Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini had rallied some Slytherins and were 'Taking over where Malfoy left off.'

"Now, who knows where the 'Black Death' originated from?" asked Severus from the front of the class.

The potions master had bags under his eyes and his skin was paler then usual. Harry knew this was because he had been staying with Draco every night in the Infirmary.

For the first time (and this should be a record) Hermione didn't raise her hand she was too engrossed in **'The Purest Potential'** (_Everything you need to know about the most pure family blood lines!_).

"Anyone? Weasley" snapped Severus smirking, knowing Ron wouldn't know.

And as expected Ron's ears burned red as he slumped in his seat, "I-I don't know sir," he said sighing in defeat.

Instantly snickers broke out from the Slytherins on the other side of the dungeon.

"Isn't Weasley such a dolt!" laughed Millicent just loud enough for the Gryffindors to hear.

Harry turned in his seat and glared at the group of snakes but found that wasn't the best idea.

"Potter! Can you tell me the effects of the Black Death?" asked Severus sneering at Harry.

"No" said Harry averting his eyes from the potions professors black ones. Lately Harry couldn't bring himself to be mad at the older man, as he knew what Severus was going through.

"Tell me, Potter, do you know the effects of _any_ potion?" sighed Severus as he rubbed his temples in annoyance.

"Yes," said Harry letting his emerald eyes darken in irritation.

"Is that so? What potion would that be?" asked Severus walking over to Harry's seat.

Harry wanted to yell at the Professor for his calmness,

"Tranquille Anima" said Harry clearly.

Severus' eyes darkened at these words and growled at Harry, "And what would those effects be?" asked Severus baring his teeth in anger.

"Tranquille Anima calms the mind and protects it from intruders" said Harry remembering what Hermione had said.

Severus nodded his head,

"This is true, but because Tranquille Anima is so intense it can sometimes drive the user insane… I myself just recently did some research and found purebloods have some sort of immunity to it… it develops from childhood" said Severus, looking quite grave as he sat behind his desk glaring around the room, as if daring anyone to breath.

"But why only purebloods?" asked Harry forgetting he was having a calm conversation with one of his most hated teachers.

"No-one's truly sure… but I have some theories," said Severus shaking his head before standing quickly "Now! Back to the Black Death, if consumed, or if injected, into the blood stream, the Black Death puts the _victim_ into a deep sleep described in muggle fairy tales, but just like the deep sleep in those stories the subject can only be woken by loves true kiss…"

As Severus continued to drone on about the effects of the Black Death, Harry had fallen into thoughts about the Anima and the concern for Draco who was trapped in that… place! Harry was soon knocked out of his thoughts by the bell and he to began to pack up his possessions,

"I want a 25 inch essay on the effects and uses of the Black Death by next Thursday" said Severus over the noise of class before any could escape the dungeon.

But before Harry could get away himself, Severus had approached him, "Potter, where did you learn about the Anima?" asked Severus seriously.

"Err… I came across it in a book" said Harry slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"You're a very bad liar Potter," growled Severus "You know as well as I do that you haven't touched a potions text in a long time" snapped Severus.

Severus' glare made Harry suddenly feel quite unsafe.

"I-I heard Hermione talking about it," said Harry trying to cover up his stutters.

Severus didn't seem impressed but nodded his head,

"Fine" said Severus heading for his back room slamming the door behind him.

"Few…" the emerald-eyed boy sighed before heading for the door leading to the hall but was stopped by a drawling voice.

"Where do you think you're going _Longbottom_?" spat a voice outside the door.

Harry slowly opened the potion's door to see what was up.

"Hey!" Harry felt himself yell when he saw Blaise and Theodore beating a very bruised and sorry looking Neville up.

"Oh! It's Potter!" laughed Blaise pushing Neville to the ground roughly while Theodore spilled Neville's schoolbooks over the floor.

Suddenly Blaise plowed his foot into the Neville's stomach, causing the sore looking boy to let out a small cry of pain.

Harry stormed over to Blaise and pushed him away.

"Bugger off!" spat Harry pulling out his wand.

"Expelliarmus" yelled Theodore causing Harry's wand to fly out of the shocked boy's hand a few feet away.

"Good one" whispered Blaise smiling at the other boy before he laughed at Harry's expression. "I guess you don't have Malfoy to protect you anymore," said Blaise smirking.

Harry's eyes immediately clouded with bewilderment. "Protect me?" asked Harry eyeing the two like they were insane.

"Awe! Is little Potter confused?" laughed Theodore. "Drake always refused to hurt anyone without a good reason, and tried to make all of us do the same saying we'd get in trouble, but we know the truth!" spat Theodore glaring at Harry.

Harry tried to make sense of this new information.

"But, Malfoy always teased us and-"

"Don't you get it Potter" growled Blaise "He was only teasing! Only words! That's all he ever did, sure he threatened but did he ever follow through with them?" asked Blaise smirking at Harry.

Suddenly everything seemed to fall into place; it was true Draco never hurt Harry physically just with words.

"Malfoy was weak" were the words that knocked Harry out of the shock.

Anger flashed through Harry's green eyes at this and held out his hand,

"To me" was all he said before his wand came back to Harry's outstretched and awaiting hand.

As quickly as Harry thought possible Blaise and Theodore's faces lost what color they had,

"Oh-" started Blaise

"-No" finished Theodore as Harry pointed his wand at the two who promptly gulped loudly.

* * *

After Harry had successfully _disposed_ of two unwanted pests and gotten Neville to the Infirmary, Harry found himself in the library with Hermione.

"They're getting worse 'Mione" said Harry letting his head hit the table earning a glare from Madam Pince.

"Really" said the brunette not looking up from her book as her brown eyes scanned over the text like lightning, for once too lost in her book to concentrate.

"Herm!" whined Harry. "I just caught the two bastard beating the crap out of Neville!" said Harry instantly catching the brown haired girl's attention.

"Oh no! Is Neville O-Kay?" asked Hermione putting the book down, her eyes brimming with worry.

"Yeah, just a bit bruised… but he'll have to stay in infirmary over night" said Harry, shaking his head.

Hermione nodded before she opened her book again,

"Here, read this paragraph!" she said excitedly.

Harry groaned loudly before peering over the words.

"_Over the years, Veela blood has been driven into the pureblood family lines to keep their lines going on into the future. But many feared side affects and to boost their concern bizarre happenings have been taking place since the **'Grand Veela Merge'** in 1873"_

"What does it mean?" asked Harry, letting his brow furrow.

Hermione smiled happily while shaking her head,

"It means we're heading for the restricted section tonight… It's not as if we're going to find out about these 'bizarre happening' here"

Harry smiled; as usual she had a point.

* * *

Harry let his head hit the table with a loud thump, Hermione scolded him and continued searching the shelves. Harry's mind reeled as he thought as to WHY he was trying to help Draco, but then he remembered that Draco had been holding back, and Harry wanted to know why.

"Aha!" whispered Hermione holding a think book like it was sacred. She slumped into a seat and opened it, after a few minutes her smile faded as she read further.

Harry read the title

"'**The Veela Blood'** _what's really happening behind the pureblood façade!_"

"What does it say?" asked Harry leaning over Hermione's shoulder.

"Something about… Veela traits and DNA splicing… some purebloods used to experiment on their children to see if they could create some sought of a super-breed or something…" said Hermione, frowning. "It say's the purebloods still do in some cases but they hide it… Do you think Lucius could of…?" Hermione let her sentence trail off.

Harry hoped not.

"Let's say he did… Do you think that would have to do with Draco's immunity to the 'Anima'?" asked Harry sitting next to the bushy haired girl.

"Most likely…" sighed Hermione, letting her head lower in thought. "But the problem with this, other than it's against human rights… the effects are unknown… For all we know, Draco could suffer for years before dieing a horrible death… or worse"

"What could be worse than dieing a horrible and painful death?" asked Harry, narrowing his eyes in confusion.

Hermione just shook her head,

"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that," she mumbled putting away the book quietly.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Doesn't come to _what_?" he said in exasperation.

* * *

_**Yay!**_ Another chap down! (Do a little dance)! OK! I'd like to thank SilverDragon161 for bedaing my work! Thank you so much for your help girl!

Thanks so much for your reviews! They are a big help! Anyway! Please give me some ideas! Please!

Oh! Myidea has asked me if I should make this a SLASH fic… I was planning on asking if anyone had any problems with that but I've decided it would be a good slashy! So if you do have problems with slash I'm sorry!

Drop a line and tell me if you have any ideas on what you want to happen next!

**_Review!_**

RG!


	7. Ummok

**Shadowed Evil**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter… that's why I write fanfiction…

Rating: Still PG-13

RG Note: YAY! Its holidays and I wrote most this while flying to Sydney! It's hard typing like that… I was a bit squished… Anyway I'm on holidays so I've put a lot of work into this so hopefully you like! Here's chapter 7! Tell me what you think.

* * *

**Reviews:**

Zuvalupa: Once again thank you for the review! … Oh, I give up! ; ) It's ok… I'm going through this stage where Hagrid is Rubeus and Pomfrey is Poppy! Sorry! I hope this chapter is good enough for you!

AmethystxX: Thank you! I had this idea long before I discovered fanfiction! So yeah… I was hoping it would be original enough… This chapter will make you happy… I think?

Angeleus: Yeah! Horror just works for me… I don't think I was really trying to make this chapter scary… but I hope it sends some shivers down some reader's spines! Thank you for your review!

Donut: I hope I got this out before you fell off the edge of your seat? Soon enough? Thank you for your review! I know! I feel so bad for doing this to Draco… bad me!

SilverDragon161: Thank you! Thank you for bedaing this! Thanks for the review! I'd be lost without you!

* * *

"Severus' betrayal will be dealt with my Lord" said Voldemort's right hand man, one of the many hooded figures in the large room. The walls were lined with dimmed torches; the bright light stung the Dark Lords crimson eyes.

The darkened man resting on the tall throne like seat chuckled darkly. He smiled at his most loyal follower and shook his head,  
"No… Severus will pay but let him live… for now" his words were cold and caused several Death Eaters' to cringe.

Lucius bowed low before crawling forward and kissing the hem of Voldemort's dark robes that were sprawled across the floor looking like a puddle, oozing from the evil man's body.  
"All of you leave!" snapped the dark man losing his smile, the grown men scuttled out of the room leaving Voldemort and Lucius to discuss the issue at hand.

Voldemort let his eyes flit over the thin blonde man in front of him. Lucius was his most trusted follower; Voldemort had tested the rich wizard's loyalty several times via Lucius' only son Draco.

Voldemort had commanded the blonde wizard to give his unborn child up, at first Voldemort had thought Lucius would refuse but shockingly Lucius had happily given up his son. Before Voldemort went after the Potters' Voldemort had tested Lucius once again with his seven month old child.

When returning to power Voldemort had been pleased that Lucius had done what he had asked. Lucius' son, Draco, had exactly half of his DNA fused with Veela genes. The painful experimentations had been made not long after Voldemort's fall.

Voldemort smirked angrily at these thoughts, his fall, Potter. The Dark Lord was never going to give up to that pathetic waste of life. That freak… someone that lives through something as powerful as the killing curse should be put down and that was what Voldemort was planning on doing.  
"My Lord?" these words knocked Voldemort out of his reverie. Lucius was kneeling next to the throne, looking up at Voldemort, waiting to follow any command.

Voldemort smiled crookedly,  
"Lucius…" he hissed and paused before looking away "Your son is a hard one to break…"

Lucius' face seemed to darken,  
"Worthless brat… he should be honored" the man growled.

Voldemort smirked,  
"If Draco didn't protest I wouldn't want him, you know that" said the dark man. "His will is what I need to break… if his determination was worn away his Veela genes would be weak… When we break through his mental barrier his Veela force will take hold"

Lucius smiled but it didn't seem to reach his eyes.  
"The first artificially created half Veela" said Lucius.

"Well… the first to live" said Voldemort smirking, "I am pleased Draco survived… the perfect weapon… the war is coming Lucius and your son will end that war"

Lucius nodded, pride starting to resurface on the man's face,  
"How is he?" asked Lucius.

Voldemort frowned,  
"Not good… Draco's body is wasting away and his mind is not taking everything as well as I hoped" sighing deeply Voldemort leaned back "I'll have to release him…"

"My Lord?" asked Lucius standing "He'll say something"

Voldemort shook his head,  
"The old fool already knew it was me… before Severus revealed his true colors. Anyway Draco won't say anything trust me…"

Lucius noted Voldemort had a slight smile tugging at his lips, nodding his head in agreement to whatever his Lord was saying. Lucius waited until Voldemort dismissed him before heading to his large sleeping quarters.

* * *

Harry pressed himself against the hall wall leading to the infirmary, holding his breath as Snape walked past heading towards his quarters. When the dark potions master was out of hearing range he began to move again.

His invisibility cloak clung to his body as he came closer to his destination. The door moved silently opening and closing, a dozing Poppy was oblivious to the act. Walking slowly over to the curtains Harry cringed as his footsteps echoed.

Jolting up Madam Pomfrey blinked away sleep, Harry froze his leg frozen in position as if he was about to take a step. Glancing at the clock across the room the large Medi-witch yawned. Waddling over to the curtains Pomfrey peered in, Harry watched her face contort into a look he could not decipher.

Tuning around Madam Pomfrey headed over for the door. Harry slowly allowed his cramping foot to touch the ground softly. Relaxing Harry snuck to the curtains before slipping through.

What lay beyond the curtain made Harry's heart clench, images of Draco's bright expression, the blonde's eyes full of life flashed before Harry's eyes.

A comforter covered Draco's thinning body, Draco's body was slowly fading, and muscles were the only things making Draco look at least a little less skeletal. Dots of perspiration were forming on Draco's sickly pale skin.

Harry watched with saddened eyes as a magic-ed cloth dunked itself into a bowl of water. It squeezed itself of excess water before dabbing Draco's forehead and face carefully. Harry guessed it was to lower another fever, Draco's body seemed to be giving in and this scared Harry.

Walking over Harry pulled off his cloak and sat by the dieing blonde. Draco was dieing, anyone could see that. Harry felt tears starting to form in his eyes, he had never thought about Draco much, to Harry the blonde was just a pain, but now Harry saw even if Draco had been a pain; no one, even Draco, deserved to die.

Harry sat there for a long time just watching, willing Draco to take another pained breath. The blonde's chest rose as if there was a large weight on it, restricting, then Draco's chest would fall fast and hard like the pressure was forcing the air out of his lungs.

Slowly Draco's breaths began to even out, Harry felt better as Draco's pained features seemed to soften. Relaxing Harry leaned back into his seat, willing himself to stay awake.

Harry didn't know what time it was when he was awaked, he guessed it was around three in the morning. His sleep clogged eyes adjusted to his surroundings slowly, when everything fell into place Harry found himself still by Draco's bed in the Infirmary.

Sighing loudly Harry stood slowly, looking down at Draco Harry felt himself freeze. A frown appeared on his features as he watched Draco closely. The thinning boy was trembling.

The cloth had stopped dabbing Draco's forehead and was resting on the night table. Harry thought for a moment before reaching foreword and touching Draco's forehead gently, Harry felt the coldness of Draco's skin and knew something was wrong.

'_The fever must have broken'_ thought Harry for a second; Harry watched Draco for a few more seconds before concern for Draco's welfare took over. Pulling back the comforter Harry climbed next to Draco and pulled the blonde close. Almost instantly Draco flinched but didn't open his eyes, Harry knew Draco wasn't going to open his eyes and by the looks of things never would again.

Draco was wearing no top but a pair of lose fitting trousers. Harry kneeled on the mattress and cradled Draco's small frame while he one-handedly grabbed the comforter and pulled it around them both.

Harry felt his cheeks darken at the thought of Draco finding out that Harry held him while he was sick but these thoughts soon fled as it only reminded Harry that Draco might never wake up from the magic-induced coma.

* * *

Voldemort smirked as he eyed his prize kneeling in the centre of the prison he built in Draco's mind. Dark crimson eyes burnt into Draco's neck, the boy huddled in the centre of the room shivering.

The Dark Lord growled when he thought of why the blonde boy seemed so thin, in the real world Draco was dieing, his body was starved of food and water. Voldemort couldn't have his ultimate weapon die; it just didn't work that way.

Stalking towards Draco, Voldemort smiled slightly when he noticed Draco's back tense at the sound of footsteps.

Draco heard Voldemort enter long before the evil-being approached, silver-blue eyes stared at the wall across from him refusing to acknowledge the Shadow. Even when the lights died and the sounds of on-coming footsteps echoed around the round room getting closer.

"Hello" Voldemort whispered into Draco's ear; Draco didn't cringe away but froze in fear. Voldemort laid a blood soaked hand on Draco shoulder and watched through the darkness as the almost black liquid slid down Draco's bare back.

Draco closed his eyes and held his breath as the familiar smell of decay began to leach into the air making Draco mentally gag.  
"Open your eyes, Dragon" hissed Voldemort.

Draco feared of what Voldemort would do to him if he didn't obey, opening his eyes Draco went ridged in shock. He was still in the room but he wasn't alone, a few feet in front of him lay a figure unmoving.

Looking around gasping quietly Draco couldn't see Voldemort anywhere. Glancing back at the figure Draco noticed that they were still breathing. Crawling over frantically Draco looked down on the figure and felt his whole body jerk back.  
"Father" Draco chocked out as the thick blood began to pool around Lucius Malfoy's body.

Crawling backwards trying to escape the fast moving blood, Draco's breaths began to become shallow as tears began to form in his eyes. Voldemort watched Draco frantically move to a wall and press himself against it, the blood still moving towards him.

A satisfied smile crept onto Voldemort's features as he watched tears beginning to dribble down Draco's pale face. Even though Lucius beat his son over the years Draco was still loyal to the older Malfoy. Voldemort knew the feeling, as his own poor father use to take his anger out on Tom Riddle.

At this thought Voldemort stopped the blood from touching the shaking boy, Voldemort may have been evil but memories of his past still reminded him he too was mortal.

Draco's gasping breaths started to slow as he watched the blood starting to draw back to the body. Quicksilver eyes darted around the room trying to be one step ahead of Voldemort's wicked mind.

Suddenly Draco felt two boney hands clamp down on his shoulders, gasping in shock he jerked away and crawled backwards while staring in shock back at the wall he had been pressed against. Draco tried to calm his breathing but before he could get his mind to think straight he yelped aloud when he felt his hands, that had been behind him, come into contact with the thick blood he'd been trying to escape.

Shrinking away Draco closed his eyes and tried to stop himself from letting a whimper slip, Voldemort felt Draco's heart lurch in horror which only made the Dark Lord smile broaden.

* * *

Harry watched Draco squirm in his arms, fear showing clearly in the raven-haired boy's green eyes. Draco had been still for a few seconds before he began to writhe in Harry's arms, before long tears squeezed out of Draco tightly closed eyes.

Harry's hand shot towards his forehead as a small, well-known burning sensation pulsed in his forehead. Hissing in a breath, Harry knew what Voldemort was doing and felt his eyes darken in anger.

Slowly the anger grew as Draco gasped in fear and writhed about getting tangled in the comforter. Harry quickly wrapped his arms around Draco and pulled him into a tight embrace stopping Draco from hurting himself or Harry for that matter.

Harry stayed like this for a few moments until Draco stopped moving; instead of pulling back Harry kept holding Draco, feeling that this was somehow right. Draco's panting breaths from the exertion of moving fluttered across Harry's neck making the green eyed boy shiver involuntarily.

Suddenly Harry felt Draco's eyelashes flutter open, pulling back slowly Harry stared wide-eyed at the blonde boy in his arms. Draco blinked up at Harry in shock, feeling relieved that the green-eyed boy was alive.

"Potter?" croaked Draco quietly, his silver-blue eyes still blurred with exhaustion, his throat dry and raspy. Harry opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, going to speak again Harry found he couldn't say anything. He also blinked in shock.

"Merlin…" Harry and Draco's heads shot towards the voice. Snape stared at the two; his mouth open in astonishment, Madam Pomfrey was standing behind the Potions Master looking also quite shocked.

Harry's face slowly began to color as he remembered that he was holding Draco in a very caring manner.  
"P-Professor I can explain" said Harry blushing further when his voice sounded fairly high-pitched.

But Harry couldn't explain because before Harry could continue Severus fainted, his body crumpling to the ground quite loudly. Pomfrey seemed to shake off the shock, her face breaking into a bright smile. Before either of the boys could blink Pomfrey ran over to Draco, ignoring the unconscious Potions Master.

Before Draco could clear his mind and try and work out what was happening he found himself being pulled into a tight hug. Harry almost gasped in shock when the Medi-witch pulled himself and Draco in a hug.

Pulling away as suddenly as she had closed in Pomfrey coughed in embarrassment before looking at Harry pointedly.  
"Mister Potter… I don't know why you're here" she said before leaning closer "But get out of here before Severus wakes up" Harry nodded before looking back at Draco.

Draco looked at Harry expectedly but Harry still couldn't get any words out. Opening and closing his mouth in a very goldfish like manner, Harry finally gave up before turning and fleeing the room.

Cocking his head to one side Draco felt his head spin as heavy dizziness set in, luckily Pomfrey was ready for this,  
"Drink" she said handing him a small bottle of white potion.

Swallowing the potion Draco felt his mind clear and his stomach settle. Glancing down at his favorite teacher he felt the corners of his mouth turn upwards. _Hell, it was great being back_,  
"Is he going to be ok?"

Pomfrey looked back at Snape and smiled broadly,  
"He'll be fine"

* * *

A/N: YAY! Chapter seven done! DONE! Yes! I was drowning in writers block for the last while… Sorry!

I have to thank my most fav author! SilverDragon161! Thanks to SilverDragon161 this chapter has turned out great! Please go read her stories! SilverDragon161 is fantastic author! Check out her "Unknown"! I recommend it!

The next chapter will take awhile! But to help speed me up, I'll need some reviews! Pleeeaaassseee: )

RG


	8. Awake

**Shadowed Evil  
**Chapter 8

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter… that's why I write fanfiction… 

Rating: Still PG-13

RG Note: I'm so sorry it took so long for me to up-date! Exams have been hell… plus every friggin major assignment under the sun has recently made itself known…

I'm alive and I've finally found time to write chapters for all my fanfiction… sorry about the wait… Hope you can forgive me!

* * *

**I'd like to thank:** LittleWitch1899, Yana5, SilverDragon161 (_thanks for betaing, I've made changes, hopefully no errors_), Twizted-Fluff, Se-Isis, FizzyTopKyle **for all your lovely reviews! Luv you all!**

* * *

**I'd like to thank one SilverDragon161 for betaing… I've made changes since… So ignore all errors!**

**That is all!**

* * *

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Harry continued to pound his head against the brickwork, his face was deep crimson with embarrassment. How could this of happened? Draco wasn't supposed to wake up… though Harry had to admit he was happy the blonde did. But Severus and Pomfrey weren't supposed to walk in on the scene! Harry felt his face darken further.

Severus was going to kill him… No, the greasy pain was going to torture him until Harry went insane! Then Draco would kill him…

What did Draco think of Harry? Did Draco think Harry was molesting him while he slept? Harry felt his stomach flip as he slid to the floor. Both Slytherins could take this totally the wrong way.

Harry banged the back of his head against the wall wanting to cause pain, he deserved it.

Harry went over what happened in his head again, but frowned and stopped the self-abuse with a thought; Draco had _smiled_ when he saw Harry, not screamed at him, not pushed him away or thrown blunt objects or hexes at him. The blonde Slytherin had looked up at Harry with tired eyes and smiled.

Blinking Harry decided not to read too much into it. Then a thought got to him and he smiled, Draco was ok, the Slytherin wasn't going to die. He should be happy.

So his most hated teacher had found him holding his favorites student in the middle of the night. So Draco was probably going to extract hours of painful revenge and never let him live it down.

Everyone had missed Draco, every house had quickly noticed his absence and though most wouldn't admit it aloud. It had been extremely quiet without the blonde causing verbal chaos compared to the physical from Blaise and Theodore.

* * *

Draco sat up in his bed staring at a tray of food with disdain; he didn't feel hungry even though he knew he needed to eat. He still felt sick to his stomach; the dreams he couldn't escape continued to flash through his mind. 

But Draco's thoughts weren't so much on the dreams but on a particular Gryffindor, who was caught holding Draco in the middle of the night. Draco's face reddened; that wasn't what he expected to wake up to.  
"**Draco!"** before the blonde boy could blink let alone prepare himself he was tackled off his bed by a hyper, babbling Pansy Parkinson. "Draco! Draco your ok! I was so worried! Are you ok? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry Dray! I didn't mean it! Everyone's so worried about you! Especially the Quidditch team! Millicent was worried sick, like me, but not as much as me! My parents thought you weren't going to make it so they were making plans, I can't wait to tell you! Marcus sent you chocolates but Vincent ate them -"

"Pansy!" gasped Draco putting a hand over the girl's mouth "Breathe" he said. Pansy nodded and slowly and calmed down. "God you talk a lot" he said grinning and ducking from a soft slap.

"I was so worried about you, you prat," said Pansy her eyes welling with tears, Draco instantly hugged the girl "S-Severus said y-you might not make it"

"Shhh" said Draco rubbing girl's back. He smiled down at that Slytherin girl, some said the girl was a pug-faced snob but that wasn't the case, Pansy had pretty features, she just talked a lot. Their relationship was platonic; though it was intended that they were to be wed the two felt they could be nothing but good friends.

"Everything's been terrible without you Dray" whispered Pansy hugging Draco harder "Blaise and Theo have been taking over for you… they've sent so many people to the Infirmary it's scary"

Draco instantly felt his heart skip a bit,  
"Who?"

"Mostly G-Gryffindors… Longbottom's in here at least three times a week"

Draco growled,  
"I'll kill them" he muttered "I told those bastards they couldn't do that"

"They said you were too soft," growled Pansy glaring at the floor "I broke Theo's nose"

Draco snickered, not only could Pansy talk a lot but she had a great uppercut. Draco smiled at the girl before he slowly pried apart her previous babbling.  
"Your parents' plans?" he asked suddenly.

Pansy blushed; Draco was the only one who listened to everything she said when she ran off at the mouth.  
"Father thought you weren't going to live… he's turned down the wedding"

At these words Draco felt torn, he was happy that he was no longer was tied to Pansy but now that meant she would go to someone else, someone that might hurt her.  
"Then who?" he asked worriedly.

Pansy smiled shyly,  
"Derrick Fray" she said quietly.

Instantly Draco laughed and hugged Pansy happily, she had had the biggest crush for Derrick since she first came to Hogwarts. He had been a Slytherin Beater in their third year, and he had always been polite and courteous to Pansy, walking her to classes, writing her in the summer holidays.

Draco was happy Pansy was going to marry someone she could love. Pansy hugged Draco but then pulled away looking at him slyly.  
"So?" she asked.

Draco blinked and looked at her,  
"So… what?"

"How about you? You're free from binding matrimony," Pansy said grinning, "So who's the lucky girl you're going to seduce… or guy?"

Draco's face reddened, Pansy had worked out Draco was bi two years before when he drunkenly agreed that Marcus was very thick but he had a tight ass. Pansy never let him live that down.  
"I might as well start looking," said Draco shaking his head and laughing. Pansy frowned guiltily; she knew Draco had been so loyal to her that he refused to look at others "But that's for another time… Now, what shall we do to Vincent for eating my chocolates?"

While working out the best form of revenge towards one Vincent Crabbe, Draco and Pansy couldn't help laughing themselves stupid when Severus awoke from his dead faint the previous night.  
"I'll tell you Draco… I did _not_ faint!" snapped the potions master glaring at his favorite student who was on the floor with Pansy in hysterics.

Draco tried to speak but he broke down once again snickering helplessly. Severus seethed for a few moments before he swooped down and picked Draco up of the ground and hugged him. This made Draco stop laughing; the blonde blinked and hugged his godfather back.

Draco knew his 'coma' had caused his friends grief, he felt terrible for causing them so much pain.  
"I thought I was going to loose you Draco…" said Severus quietly, his voice almost inaudible.

Draco hugged his godfather harder and chuckled,  
"You can't get rid of me that easily"

Severus laughed lightly to, before pulling back and looking at his godchild,  
"You look terrible" he said.

Draco felt himself pale; he looked at Pansy who was nodding in unison. Draco looked down at his hands and saw the skeletal look and groaned,  
"I bet I look like a stick insect," he muttered.

Severus smirked at his godson's saddened features and sat him on his bed.  
"Poppy is waiting a bit before she will allow you a replenishing potion"

"Damn her" muttered Draco glaring at his food, he still didn't want to touch it.

Severus saw this and glanced at Pansy,  
"Pansy you better head to class" he said.

Pansy's face fell instantly,  
"But Professor-!" she started.

"Now! Pansy" said Severus giving Pansy a dangerous look.

"Yes sir" the Slytherin girl said saluting, she knew as well as Draco that if she tried to protest any further she'd loose house points.

Draco sighed and laid back on the bed, Severus sat next to him,  
"You have to eat Draco," said the potions master seriously.

"Not hungry Sev…" muttered Draco pouting.

"Do you think I care?" asked the Professor crossing his arms.

Draco knew that the battle was over at that point. When Severus crossed his arms nothing could stop him.  
"Fine" grumbled Draco sitting up that picking up the tray, muttering darkly Draco began to eat his meal, but his stomach was quickly revolting.

Pausing Draco forced his stomach to stop twisting. Severus saw this and pulled a small vial filled with a pale blue liquid. Just by glancing at the potion Draco frowned, he remembered his moments of blurred consciousness, the silver potion supposed to help him, just thinking about it made his stomach squirm.  
"Come on Draco," said Severus seeing Draco's face pale "It's a stomach calming potion"

Draco nodded and took the potion, swallowing it quickly as his stomach seemed to refuse almost anything. After a few moments Draco's stomach stopped churning and he smiled at his godfather,  
"Thanks Sev" said Draco turning back to his meal.

Severus smiled and stood,  
"I must go… My class is probably causing chaos…"

Draco blinked and laughed when he saw his godfather's face darken at the thought of teaching brats,  
"You can always feign illness Sev," he said

Severus paused for moment, almost considering Draco's offer, which really shocked the blonde. But the older man shook his head,  
"Can't… sorry Draco"

Draco laughed,  
"Go on then, stop the chaos," he said.

* * *

"You did WHAT!" 

Harry cringed away from his best friend's loud voice. He was still bright red in the face and feeling extremely small as Ron stood and began to pace the common room, ignoring irritated looks from his girlfriend.  
"Ron, you're overreacting," said Hermione sighing.

"Me? Overreacting! 'Mione! How can you say that! Harry hugged Malfoy?"

Harry felt his face darken in embarrassment. Hermione saw this and stood before grabbing Ron's shirt and dragging him over to a seat.  
"Ron Weasley! Get a hold of yourself!" snapped Hermione frowning.

Ron's seething look slowly died away under his girlfriend's angry glare.  
"Fine" he muttered looking away.

Hermione rolled her eyes and went over to Harry. She nudged him gently,  
"So he's awake then?" she asked.

Harry nodded,  
"He woke up in my arms," said Harry blushing harder.

Ron snorted earning a warning look from Hermione. Ron spoke,  
"I'd love to see his face"

Harry sighed closing his eyes; Hermione shook her head and threw a cushion at Ron's head, which only made the redhead pout.

Suddenly Harry laughed,  
"You missed Snape faint though…"

Instantly Ron's jaw dropped, he slumped back into the chair looking torn,  
"Your kidding me Harry… please tell me I didn't miss that?"

"Sorry mate" said Harry chuckling "The greasy prat walked in when I was holding Draco… you should have seen his face…"

"Whoa… wait up… When did you start calling Malfoy by his first name?" asked Ron narrowing his eyes.

Harry shrugged, too tired to be any more embarrassed.

Hermione spoke up, giving Ron a does-it-really-matter-look.  
"It doesn't matter! We should do our homework now so you guys can have the weekend off to train for the match"

Harry's eyes lit up, "Oh yeah! With Draco back the Slytherin team will be a challenge!" Harry whooped.  
"If you missed him that much Harry…" Hermione said giggling.

Harry glared at Hermione. Ron made a face,  
"Don't even joke about that 'Mione"

Hermione quickly shot a glare at Ron,  
"And why not Ron Weasley? Are you homophobic?" she asked dangerously.

Ron ducked his head a little looking ashamed.  
"I just don't like it" he said frowning and standing.

Harry watched Ron walk away with a sad feeling; Hermione knew Harry didn't swing in the direction most thought. The girl saw Harry's unhappy look and sat next to him giving his shoulder a squeeze.  
"Don't worry Harry… Ron will understand," she said quietly.

Harry shook his head and sighed,  
"Whatever" he muttered walking towards the common room exit.

Hermione sighed angrily before glaring after her boyfriend; sometimes she wished the redhead wasn't so thickheaded.

* * *


	9. Return

**Shadowed Evil**  
Chapter 9

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter… 

Rating: Still M

RG Note: Bet you all hate me right? Not posting for six-months? How terrible… I've started year 11 and… homework's been draining my time away… This is my holidays now… so I can really get into this… Cheers!

* * *

**Big thanks to: Alienstarburst and FizzyTopKyle. Enjoy!

* * *

**

It took four days for Draco to recuperate; with the help of a nourishing potion on Severus' part. He had to beg and plead but in the end Madam Pomfrey agreed to give the Slytherin permission to return to classes.

With his return it took no time for him to recap on all he had missed. The years he was forced to study during the summer holidays were paying off. Luckily Dumbledore had spread a rumor that Draco had been away attending_ family business_ in England.

"Nott, Zabini, follow me"

These words made every Slytherin in the common room start. The younger students jumped and scuttled out of sight whereas seventh years knew what was coming and made a path for their ice-cold leader.

Blaise and Theodore found themselves feeling very small and unsafe; they had been sitting in front of the fire discussing the return of their little problem when said problem called them forward.

"Now"

Scrambling to their feet both boys trailed after Draco, neither knowing what else to do. Theodore was tall but scrawny, with a thuggish face and dark brown eyes. Blaise had black hair, dark skin and slanting blue eyes.

They both jolted out of the nervous thoughts when the door to Draco's quarters closed behind them.

"I've heard some very interesting things about you two during my absence…" Both boys chanced fearful glances up at Draco's pale, hard features. Cold blue-grey eyes stared back unimpressed. "Care to explain?"

Gaining courage Theodore straightened his back and replied,  
"Taking over for you… You left without warning, what were we supposed to do-?"

"You know perfectly well what you were supposed to do!" roared Draco; the two other Slytherins jumped visibly and cringed. Though Draco was smaller than both boys he still held a powerful air about him. Most Slytherins knew the blonde's magic was nothing to underestimate. Draco's voice grew quiet; both boys winced when they caught its sharp edge "…Why?"

Blaise shiftily glanced at his friend and saw Theodore was not going to speak,  
"We think that our way of handling the situation was…"

"More appropriate?" Draco finished quirking an eyebrow, smirking when Blaise blushed and lowered his eyes. "Severus explained to me that three hundred, I'll repeat that again… _Three hundred_ house points were lost because of how _you_ handled it"

Blaise tensed and lowered his eyes,  
"They were frightened of us…"

"Really?" asked Draco looking surprised, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Maybe because you two idiots were stupid enough to chance it! What if Dumbledore expelled you two? Where'd that leave you?"

"The Dark Lord would-" Theodore stopped when he noticed a sharp shudder hit Draco.

Shivering the smaller teen narrowed his eyes at the thought of Voldemort and growled out his words,  
"Would what? Help your sorry asses? Why waste his time, if you can't be stealthy enough to last long enough to get a basic education. What use would you be to him?" Theodore and Blaise both nodded, Draco snarled, "Get out of my sight!"

* * *

It was late at night when Draco stirred and rose from bed, unable to sleep. Doubts and fears he wished gone had been swirling inside his head. It needed it to be cleared.

Before long the blonde found himself climbing down the steps leading to the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He visibly started when his foot sunk into deep snow. He had lost so much time during his magic-induced coma.

Shifting his Nimbus 2001 on his shoulder the Slytherin continued on his path towards the Quidditch pitch.

In two days Draco would be playing Quidditch; Slytherin versus Gryffindor. Draco smirked when he remembered Harry's beat-red face when he was caught holding him. The blonde Slytherin chuckled at the memory.

Severus was already giving the golden-boy hell in potions.

Straddling his broomstick, still deep in thought, Draco allowed his instincts to kick in and he took flight. For half an hour he simply allowed his broom to float around the pitch while thoughts and nightmares drifted through his head like something surreal.

Once again his doubts made themselves known. Draco was starting to question his parents. Over the entire ordeal, neither his mother nor father came forward. Narcissa and Lucius had seemingly vanished when Voldemort took control of Draco mind. Had Voldemort taken them? Or were they in hiding? Was that why Voldemort targeted him? So many questions with no answers… It was enough to drive Draco insane.

Harry had been avoiding him lately.

This thought threw Draco off his train of thought. The blonde teen rolled his eyes and laughed quietly to himself; what was new? The Gryffindor had always avoided him. But the laughter died weakly in Draco's throat and he found that thought made him sad.

What did he care if Potter was avoiding him? Draco narrowed his eyes at nothing. An uncomfortable bubble formed in the Slytherin's chest and he growled at the strange, unwanted feeling.

Suddenly a noise startled Draco out of his reverie; he tightened his grip on his broom and tensed. A memory leaped forward; Voldemort clamping a hand down on his shoulder, touch searing. A shudder ran through Draco and he swayed dangerously on his broom but he held tight.

Calming himself, the blonde peered through the dark and found the source of the noise. A broom lifted into the air, raven-black hair and bright green eyes. Draco smirked when he recognized the teen who had been on his thoughts.

Meanwhile, Harry felt the rush as he lifted off into the night air. He hadn't been able to sleep. Strange thoughts (he rather hoped would have abated by now) of his little encounter with a particular blonde Slytherin (who was, by chance, flying above him; considering whether to make himself known or not) refused to let him be.

"So Potter"

Harry wasstarted badlywhen Draco dropped down next to him, so much so that he nearly lost his balance. Luckily, the Slytherin had considered and prepared himself for this reaction and steadied his rival.

"Shit, Malfoy you startled me"

Draco rolled his eyes and smiled lightly,  
"Whatever, isn't it a bit late to be flying?"

"I could ask the same of you Malfoy" snapped Harry, but shut his mouth quickly afterwards. Bad habits died hard.

Once again Draco shrugged off Harry's comment, but instead of replying he flew to the other end of the pitch and promptly pretended Harry no longer existed.

This action caused guilt to start gnawing its way at Harry's insides. He had spent barely ten seconds in the blonde Slytherin's company and caused their rivalry to resurface. Watching a particularly well accomplished Wronski Feint, Harry remembered Hermione's discovery concerning Draco's childhood and felt increasingly embarrassed.

Soon Harry noticed Draco's flying started to become sluggish. Narrowing his eyes, Harry watched and unconsciously moved closer to the blonde wondering what was happening. Then he saw it; the Slytherin's eyes had lost their sharpness and concentration, it almost seemed as if he was in a trance.

Harry watched in wonder as Draco's body reflexively flew, twisting and spiraling around the goal-posts and the house stands. The dark-haired teen couldn't help but admire Draco's natural skill that had come forth when his mind was wondering.

"Sorry"

This time it was Draco's turn to start when Harry's voice broke through his thoughts. Though Harry probably didn't know it, his words had stung. For a moment Draco was sure they could put their childish fighting aside but…

"Wha-?"

"I'm sorry Malfoy… I shouldn't have bit your head off"

The edges of Draco's lips quirked upwards and he flew over to his blushing Gryffindor rival.  
"Good luck on Tuesday…"

Harry blinked in surprise at the statement and found himself smiling at the thought of their Quidditch match,  
"Don't expect me to go easy on you"

Draco grinned,  
"Wouldn't have it any other way"

* * *

Red and Gold. Green and Silver.

The colors of school robes were a blur as the two Quidditch teams swept from their respected wings. Cheers rose from the crowd. Excitement was buzzing in the cool winter air.

The Gryffindors wore their usual winter uniforms, as were the Slytherins. But Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were a wash of green and red. Some students cheered louder than other, riled up, waving flags and chatting excitedly. Others sat quietly watching the teams, wishing they were wrapped in a comforter in front of their common room fire.

"Students of Hogwarts welcome to today's match! As you all know, this clash is between our school rivals; Gryffindor and Slytherin" cheers were renewed tenfold.

Draco smiled to himself as the thrill thrummed through him. Suddenly everything else became unimportant, the memories of his nightmares, Voldemort, his constant doubts of his father… these thoughts were swept away by the roar of the student body below.

"And please give a warm welcome to Slytherin's returned captain; Draco Malfoy!"

If Draco had been expecting Seamus Finnigan's comment, he was almost shocked off his broom by the cheers from all houses. Even a majority of Gryffindors had gotten to their feet in the stands grinning and clapping with the rest of the school.

He had been chosen to captain the team in the summer holidays and was welcomed with open arms by his team. To no surprise Harry was chosen to captain his team but amazingly tried to turn down the position. Key word; _tried_. His team swayed him after several weeks of pleading.

Draco noticed his team positioning themselves, preparing for the game. He moved towards the centre and smirked when Harry held out his hand, which Draco shook.

"Good luck Potter… Though it won't help you" whispered Draco, smiling when they pulled away.

Harry rolled his eyes,  
"Same to you Malfoy, I won't lose"

"Malfoy, Potter!"

The two students jumped at the sharp yell. Peering down, both Harry and Draco found themselves caught in the sharp, annoyed glare of Madam Hooch. "If you two are finished?" simultaneous nods "I want a clean match Harry, _Malfoy_"

Draco rolled his eyes; even if some had put his past behind them some couldn't forget. Though the blonde couldn't blame the Quidditch teacher and sent her an innocent smile,

"Sure thing Ma'am" he said before sending his chuckling team-mates and smirk.

"And the Quaffles released!"

Ginny swept forward and caught the ball with ease, easily dodging a wild swipe from Blaise.

The sudden sound of buzzing iron filled the air as the Bludgers were released and started to gain momentum. Cheers rose and fell as passes were made between Ginny and Dean. Luckily for Draco, his Keeper Zachary, a fourth year, had been honing his skills in his absence. The Quaffle was caught and passed to Daphne Greengrass.

Draco tore his eyes away from the game and glanced at Harry, the other Seeker was still watching his team, calling some helpful hints. Draco didn't have the heart to tell the dark-haired boy that it would probably be his downfall.

Raking his eyes over the pitch, Draco grimaced when there was no glimmer of the snitch. But what was he expecting? Winter clouds were building overhead, Draco half expected it to start snowing any minute.

"And Gryffindors in the lead! 30-20!"

Draco refused to watch how his teammates were fairing; he trusted them. He kept his eyes peeled; hoping a ray of sun would reveal the snitch and finish off the game.

"Draco! Look out!"

Vincent's voice shocked Draco out of his search. The urgency in his friend's tone sent him into evasive action; he tried to spiral downwards but still copped a Bludger to his right shoulder.

"Ah!" yelped Draco clutching his battered joint. The iron ball arched back, ready to take the Slytherin down but Gregory quickly intervened and sent the Bludger for the Gryffindor Keeper.

Ron's eyes widened and he darted away from the Bludger before it smacked into the Gryffindor goal posts with a resounding clang.

"Drake, you okay?"

Draco grimaced and gave Blaise a sharp nod.  
"Stop hovering! Help Daphne and Theodore!"

For a second Draco's mind tried to reel away from the pain in his shoulder, he caught Harry's worried glace, and then a flash of gold.

Without hesitation Draco forced his Nimbus into action. Ignoring the sharp pain, Draco hooked his limp arm over the broom handle and used his thigh muscles to keep his balance.

Harry must have taken a moment before he noticed Draco wasn't plummeting to the ground but chasing the snitch. Because of this Draco had a good lead. Suddenly he pulled his broom up to level it, his Nimbus groaned under the strain, but Draco ignored it and followed the snitch that had taken off horizontally. Harry's broom seemed to handle the sudden stop easier, but later Draco would admit reluctantly that Harry's broom was a few leagues ahead of his own.

Adrenaline pulsed through Draco, masking the pain in his right shoulder, sparking his magic. Harry was coming up quickly on Draco's left; a familiar determined gleam had appeared in his eyes. The Slytherin wondered fleetingly if that same look could've been seen in his own eyes as he neared the snitch.

Then time seemed to slow; Draco's left arm shot forward, his finger curled around the small winged orb. With the relief of catching the snitch, things started to crash down on Draco. Sudden exhaustion, pain, noises.

"Slytherin wins! 210-80!"

Slowly Draco's feet touched ground and he stumbled, he felt faint, but before he could collapse he was swept into a hugs and claps on the back from his team.

"Good on you Drake!"

"That catch was amazing!"

"Hey Dray, you don't look so good?"

"He's fine! Let's celebrate! Fire-Whiskey on me!"

"I hope not Mr. Zabini" the voices died away as Severus pushed through the crowd. "Well done Draco, now let's see your arm?"

Draco was trying to blink away his daze as the arm of his robes was pulled upwards. He heard his teams members chatter stop quickly and Severus hiss,  
"It's dislocated… Pomfrey will have to take a look at it"

Slowly Draco noticed he was being led away. His sleepless nights must have caught up with him.  
"Hey Malfoy!" Draco stopped walking and pulled away from Severus and turned around. Harry ran over, a smile gracing his features. "Good game Draco" a tired smile flashed across Draco's features and slowly he lifted his uninjured hand.

Harry blinked when Draco held out the snitch. The Gryffindor went to take it but Draco clasped his hand and pulled him closer so the Slytherin's mouth was near Harry's ear.  
"Go console Weasley… He looks ready to blow"

* * *

A/N: Well was it good? Bad? Funny? Boring? That was my first Quidditch scene! What do you think? Please let me know! I'd love to get your comments and ideas! My writings definitely changed since chapter one… blah…


	10. Note: Discontinued!

I love this story. I really do.

It was the first HP fic I ever attempted… **ever**… You can tell by its age and the beginning chapters… And how terrible they're written… I even attempted to re-write the first few chapters recently… They looked amazing… I really thought I could revive this story.  
But alas, my optimism was smothered by the pillow of the _final year of school_… and the hovering notion that I will be getting a job soon… even heading to Uni after that…

My original love for this fic is still there, that's why this is still up. Otherwise it would be gone… with all the beautiful reviews lost… and I don't think I could handle that just yet…

So this story is on life support until euthanasia is made legal… or I ever decide to clear up my stories… Which will probably happen before Christmas… after exams…

Sorry to those who actually liked this,  
Que sera sera… What will be, will be.  
RG


End file.
